Yoshi is the Antichrist
Hello, friends. I have written this today as a warning, a warning to everyone on this good Earth. The End of Days is coming, and no one will be spared. Contrary to popular belief, The End of Days will not be carried out by Lucifer, or God. No, no, these are false prophets. The divine being that will carry out this evil deed will be Yoshi-the true antichrist. It is time for you to learn the truth. Everything you have been taught is a lie. If you wish to know the truth, continue reading. We do not have much time, this is true. But in these final moments, your eyes will be opened, perhaps you can find solace in that fact. And no, there is nothing us mortals can do. This has been planned from the moment we came into existence-Yoshi has been watching, silently, from The Void, waiting for his chance to enter our world and end it. His time has come, and there is nothing to stop him. Let us delve further into the details of Yoshi's existence. Yoshi was born a product of The Void. He is the everlasting, consuming darkness. He is destruction. He is death, and all the pain that comes with it. After being birthed from The Void, Yoshi waited, patiently, for Nintendo. For his chance. And his chance came-but there was a problem. Despite his efforts, he was born of the Yee family, not Nintendo. This caused him much frustration, but he devised a plan. In a single swoop, he wiped the Yee family from existence, which drained him drastically. Alas, another flaw occured. One survivor was left-Yoshi's cousin-Yee Dino. Yee Dino, shocked from what had happened, begged for mercy. Yoshi, being the twisted devil he is, agreed, and promised that he would not wipe him from existence. Instead, Yoshi trapped Yee Dino's soul in his body, cursing him to remain still forever-his mind would be alive, but his body would not. Additionally, any time the Yee Dino tried to speak, all he could say was "Yee." This ensured that Yoshi's true identity could never be revealed. Finally, Yoshi made his journey to Nintendo, and became a beloved character. He bathed in adoration, while Yee Dino suffered, his curse of consiousness relentlessly torturing him-and he would remain this way, for the rest of eternity. Hopefully, this has made you realize how cruel Yoshi is. Yoshi is indeed the Antichrist, and will soon destroy this Earth. Stay woke, my friends. UPDATE: Friends, I have come to a starting conclusion. Yoshi is indeed the antichrist, but his antichrist self has not arrived yet. You see, I was wrong. Yoshi is not on this Earth-he tormented Yee Dino, alas, that used up all of his strength. He needed a new vessel with new energy, and is waiting for one as i write this. The Yoshi we know is safe-a copy created, without the evil of The Yoshi. However, The Yoshi is still waiting out there, and he has claimed a body-that of my future child. Yoshi will steal the body of my unborn child, and bring about his wrath. He will use my own blood against me for trying to speak the truth. I will avoid ever having a child to ensure the future of humanity. Still, let it be known if Yoshi finds another vessel before then, the person he chooses will be a furry with both a diaper and blood fetish. This is how you will know they are The Yoshi, the one who must be stopped. Best of luck, Yoshi Conspirator. Category:User content